1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a flat panel display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a flat panel display device having a stand and a cabinet that is fixedly coupled to the stand.
2. Background Information
A conventional flat panel display device includes a liquid crystal television set. The flat panel display device includes a liquid crystal module and a linking bracket that is fastened with screws to the lower end part of the liquid crystal module. The liquid crystal module and the linking bracket are housed in a cabinet made of a synthetic resin. The cabinet has a front cabinet and a rear cabinet. A stand for supporting the cabinet has a stand cover made of a synthetic resin and a stand core that is fastened inside the stand cover. A pair of hooks is integrally provided to a cabinet placement face of riser of the stand cover. A pair of attachment holes is made in the bottom plate of the rear cabinet. Screws are provided for fixing the stand to the cabinet.
The procedure for attaching the stand to the cabinet will be described. In a state in which the liquid crystal module is facing down and the cabinet is horizontal, the stand is grasped and the riser of the stand is moved toward the bottom plate of the cabinet. Since the hooks and the attachment holes at this point are hidden behind the stand and cannot be seen. Thus, in a state in which the hooks contact with the bottom plate, the stand is moved in upward, downward, left, and right directions to search for the attachment holes. When the hooks hook onto the attachment holes, the movement of the stand is stopped and the hooks are fitted into the attachment holes, thereby pre-fixing the stand to the cabinet. After this, screws are inserted from the inside of the stand cover, through the screw insertion holes, and are threaded into screw holes in the linking bracket, thereby fixing the stand to the cabinet. Similar attachment structure is also well known (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2008-223999, for example).
With the conventional flat panel display device, in a state in which the hooks contact with the bottom plate of the cabinet, the stand is moved in the upward, downward, left, and right directions to search for the attachment holes. However, the hooks and the attachment holes are hidden behind the stand and cannot be seen, and furthermore the attachment holes are about the same size as the hooks. Thus, it is hard to find the attachment holes, and this makes it hard for the user to attach the stand.